frozencolonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Colony
Frozen Colony is a Crysis Spinoff which is being developed by'' ''2 Player Entertainment - Two Brothers known as Python & Selkan, and is being designed with CryENGINE 2. Set in the Crysis universe, Frozen Colony will be introducing a new storyline with new characters and locations. The Original Soundtrack for Frozen Colony is being composed by music composer: Alexander Linhart (NxSG), whilst the Official Artwork for the project is being designed by Elias Santos (Santos Art). Plot Five Years after the Lingshan Island Incident (Crysis), the world rests free from an alien invasion, but human threats start to resurface. The Commander of a private military company owning the name Respion, is reported''' M.I.A''' (missing in action) during a solo mission on a Remote Island located in the Mediterranean. Two members of the Respion Unit, Xtrypher and Shield, are assigned to a rescue mission at the request of their squad leader Hyde, in an effort to rescue their commander. According to several reports, the once-silent island turned into a deadly war zone being fought between militia soldiers and an unknown PMC (Private Military Company) - due to some sort of "mysterious disturbance". Xtrypher and Shield are both armed with high-tech powered suits, known as Nanosuits. Combining strength, armor, speed and stealth; The Nanosuit proves to be one of the most powerful warfighters of all time, taking war into a whole new level. Backed up by a group of professionals and armed with the latest in technology advancements, Xtrypher and Shield are tasked to infiltrate the island and search for traces which could possibly lead to answers behind their commander's disappearance, only - things turn out being much more complicated than just an ordinary rescue mission, placing the entire human race at risk of yet another crisis... Gameplay The Nanosuit is back! The player controls a Private Military Unit operator codenamed Xtrypher. Similar to the original Crysis, the player's weapons can be customized without pausing the flow of time, changing attachments such as scopes, suppressors and triggering firing modes. The player is also capable of choosing his preferred Nanosuit feature on the fly; absorbing power from the Suit's energy. "One of four modes can be selected: Armor - deflects damage and recharges the suit's energy faster; Strength '''- allows superhuman strength in hand-to-hand combat, the ability to throw objects and enemies with deadly force, much higher vertical jumps, steadier aiming and reduced weapon recoil; '''Speed - increases running and swimming speed to superhuman levels, as well as other forms of motion such as reloading weapons; and Cloak - which renders the user almost completely invisible and suppresses movement noise." -Crysis. Whenever Xtrypher's Nanosuit goes offline; the player will be unable to use any of the above mentioned features. Visuals Frozen Colony '''is being designed with [http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/CryENGINE_2 '''CryENGINE 2], which is the same engine utilized by Crytek for their hit title - Crysis. At the time of Crysis' release, CryENGINE 2 was graphically superior to it's competition, introducing a proprietary new physics engine that allowed far greater realism. Even though several years have passed since the engine debut with Crysis',' Frozen Colony still looks visually stunning when compared with other recent shooters. Graphical adjustments such as the addition of motion blur, contrast/saturation (etc.) were added to this project by the 2 Player Team, making the game feel more realistic whilst looking great! Category:Plot